Clois' First Christmas
by crazyhpcfan
Summary: Lois and Clark celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple. Set post Season 10. Also posted on the KSiteTV forums as clois4ever30.


I wrote this for the Christmas Gift Exchange, a present for tgrimsley. Previously posted under the pen name of clois4ever30. This version is the same, but with minor edits.

* * *

><p>"Conner, are you sure about this?" asked Lois worriedly.<p>

"Of course I'm sure. This is your first Christmas together with Clark as a married couple. I don't want to be a third wheel. I'll be fine at Ollie's penthouse. Besides, it's not as if I'm going to be alone," said Conner with a smile. "And since when did you start fussing over me like a mother hen? Not that I don't appreciate it, but-"

"It's okay," said Lois and she sighed. "It's just that, you're part of our family too, and Christmas is a time for family."

"I thought it's a time for presents," said Conner cheekily. Lois just laughed at this.

"Look at it this way. The two of you can have loads of alone time together, with no one yelling at you keep it down; which I'm pretty sure kills the mood," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Conner!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lois helped Clark decorate the Christmas tree. Clark had told her that all the decorations were old; they had been used to decorate the Christmas tree for as long as she could remember.<p>

She picked up the clay angel Clark had made when he was younger. A lump formed in her throat. "I can't believe Martha had kept this safe for so long," she said.

Clark chuckled. "If you look carefully in the attic, you may even find some of the, ah 'drawings' I did when I was three."

Lois smiled sadly. "I don't think that the General ever kept any of the stuff I had from when I was young, Most of my things from my childhood were lost during some of our many moves."

Clark was once again reminded of how different their childhoods were. He had always known that he had his parents' love and their support. Not so for Lois. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her the best he could.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "We hardly celebrated Christmas. The General was always too busy with his troops. Even if he wasn't, Christmas at an army base isn't that much fun. That's why I enjoyed Christmas with your family so much. It's was how I always imagined a Christmas to be."

Clark did his best to console her. He vowed to make each and every holiday special to her; Lois Lane would never again want for love and affection like this. He would make sure that she had a wonderful Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentines' Day and any other holiday that he could think of.

"Come on Lois," he said, trying to cheer her up. "Let's continue with the decorations. This will be the best Christmas that you have ever had."

It worked. Lois laughed. "Setting the bar high, aren't we Smallville? We'll see if you really do meet expectations."

* * *

><p>Lois woke up with a smile the next morning. Clark was still asleep, and he was spooning her. It had been a great holiday so far. She giggled. Apparently even Superman would get tired after all that they had done last night. She slipped on some clothes and proceeded to make breakfast. She can make a decent meal now. Well, if she had written instructions to guide her. <em>Anyway,<em> she thought fiercely, _it still counts as being able to cook. Instructions or no instructions._

She was just setting two plates on the table when she felt Clark's arms wrap around her. "Your cooking has improved over the last seven years," he said, grinning.

Lois smiled as a memory from long ago came to mind. Lucy was about to visit her at the Kents, and had tried to cook breakfast. _Tried_ being the operative word. She would still blush remembering the disaster that was breakfast that morning.

"I'm glad. I may be able to swallow bombs, but your cooking at times, can be more of a challenge," he teased. Lois playfully smacked him.

Later that morning, they went to open the big pile of presents that were placed under the Christmas tree. Lois hid a smirk as thought of some of the presents that would be unwrapped. She had overheard Chloe and Oliver planning on giving the two of them presents to "celebrate their relationship". They had also brought in the entire League into it. Knowing them, it would definitely be interesting to see Clark squirm.

Clark did squirm as Lois opened her presents. There was a lot of sexy lingerie, and some of them were little more than scrapes of lace, cloth and bits of string.

_Smallville's face may never recover, _thought Lois. His face was now a permanent shade of crimson. She laughed at the expression on Clark's face when he opened up his present from Oliver. _The Joy of Sex._ "We can have a lot of fun with this one Smallville," she whispered seductively. Clark's only reply was to let out an incoherent noise which sounds as if it was a cross between a groan and a moan.

Finally, they came to the presents they got for each other. "Here," said Clark, handing her his present. Lois eagrly tore into it.

"It's a photo album," she said.

"Look inside," replied Clark.

Lois opened the album and let of a gasp. She quickly flipped through the album. There were several pictures of her mom, her parents together, and even some of her mom's family. Tears came to her eyes as she saw her parent's wedding picture. "Thank you so much Clark," she said throwing her arms around him. She couldn't believe it. Clark must have gone through so much effort to get this. Apparently the General hadn't gotten rid of all the pictures of his wife after her death.

Lois then picked up her present and gave it to Clark. She had a hard time finding a present for him, but she had finally found something that she was sure that she would like.

Clark unwrapped the present. He picked up some strips of plastic. They looked like – like-

"Pregnancy test kits," he whispered. There were four of them, and all were marked positive.

"Lois-" he said in an awed voice.

She nodded, smiling. "Next year, we'll have a little one joining the celebrations." She hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas Clark."

"Merry Christmas Lois," he whispered in reply. He pressed a kiss to her lips. "How about we celebrate Miss Lane?"

"Definitely, Mr Kent," she said. Almost immediately, Clark speed her to the bedroom. Lois smiled. It was best Christmas ever. And by a very long shot.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
